60 Ways of Hetalia
by killahxbunnay
Summary: Ways to annoy them, ways to know if you're addicted, ways to love them! They're all here!
1. If You're Addicted

How to know if you're addicted in 60 ways!

1. You start laughing at countries during History Classes

2. For History notes, you use their real names and not the country names

3. Even if the teacher has to check it

4. Sweden having control of Norway makes you feel bad for Denmark

5. Finland has become your favorite spot to go for a sauna

6. Hunting for Faeries in England has become your goal in life

7. Even if you don't find them

8. Poland has become your fashion role-model

9. But then you realize, no one can have as good of legs as him

10. Your friends start to slowly get what Hetalia is, even if they haven't watched it

11. You've wondered how the countries get over populated

12. You've thought of ways why they're over populated and giggled to yourself

13. You have started to learn your favorite countries language

14. Even if there is no class with that language by you

15. Realizing this, your MP3 or music device has many mutli-languaged songs on it

16. Cosplaying as the countries and hoping you don't get found by your enemies

17. But you get found either way

18. Some of your friends like shipping your favorite character with another country

19. And you get mad at them for doing that, and explain how your country hates that country

20. America has finally turned into an awesome place because of Alfred

21. Your second goal is to find your favorite character and glomp them

22. You've thought of writing this list

23. Everytime you see a picture of Sealand, you want to buy a power ranger suit

24. Greece has made you lock your door at night

25. Your history teacher has asked who these people are

26. You just try to explain to that teacher who they are, possibly bribing them to watch the show

27. It has happened.

28. Buying hamburgers has never been as fun

29. Tomatoes remind you of Spains love

30. You've gone on iScribble just to say hi on the 'Hetalia' board

31. Planting sunflowers makes you sniff and wish Russia was there to see them

32. Going to a hockey game makes you uberly happy to see Canada's flag

33. You've tried to make a pasta sand sculpture

34. And maybe failed.

35. Your countries famous foods, have become your favorite foods

36. "moi moi" has become a saying to you now

37. You never eat British foods

38. Canada has become your top 5 people to hug

39. You want to steal Americas jacket

40. Poland has now started to amuse you, making you want to try to screw in a lightbulb the same way

41. If your state/province doesn't have a store with your countries food in it, you'll order it online

42. Or just travel to that country

43. You've drawn your favorite character before

44. History has become fun now that Hetalia is out

45. Even if you hated history before

46. You want to find the island England and America got stranded on

47. Then the island the Axis powers got lost on

48. Anytime someone says a country was taken over, you can't help but laugh

49. You either ship Finland and Sweden or you greatly disagree, seeing as Finland is your top 5

50. You've written one-shots, including a character like you

51. Episode 11 makes you want to cry

52. And possibly add Rome-jii to your top 5 for hugs

53. You know every countries birthday

54. Hearing the recent news, you wonder if England really does need an iPod

55. If Alfred ran America, everything would be a-ok

56. Angel!England is Englands alter-ego, we all know it

57. Your hair does the same curl N. and S. Italys' hair does

58. And you're afraid of letting people touch it

59. You're happy of your heritage and where they come from

60. Unless you hate that country.


	2. To Make China AngryUpset

60 Ways to Make China Upset/Angry

1. Let Im Yongsoo into his house

2. Don't let Im Yongsoo out of the house

3. Talk to Yao in Japanese

4. Tell him that it's his fault Japan left

5. Destroy one of his vacation Chinatown's

6. If he asks why you're doing this, tell him Japan told you to

7. Tie Im Yongsoo to him

8. Don't let them go until Yao has officially lost it

9. Pants Yao every day, at the same time, even if he fights

10. Tell him that the Great Wall fails

11. Take all the pandas out of China

12. Burn his plushies

13. Let his fangirls loose on him

14. Write RussiaChina fics

15. Force him to read every single one of them

16. Tell him that his food is worse than Englands

17. Say that Chinese New Year is the stupidest holiday ever created

18. Next to balloon day

19. Make sure Francis makes a stop there for April Fools Day

20. Take pictures or video tape what happens

21. Sell it on Ebay

22. Rant on and on how Japanese is easier to learn

23. Or how Korea's better than him

24. If he denies this, hit him with a wooden spoon

25. Lock him in a room with Russia

26. If you hear shouting and screams, assume that Russias winning the fight

27. Let the Mongols attack, yet again

28. Say that the birds nest is for the mythical birds, not for the Olympics

29. Tell China he's an old fart who needs to stretch more

30. If he denies, say that he can't beat a ruler

31. In anything

32. Ask if Dynasty Warriors was his idea

33. Or if it actually happened

34. Bother him constantly about wanting to meet the Dynasty Warriors Characters

35. Ask him how old he is

36. When he says "4,000 years old" say that you thought England was old

37. Even though Englands over 700,000 years old

38. Ask him if he's married to that panda

39. Try to sing a Chinese song

40. Or just try to speak plain Chinese to him

41. Steal his Hello Panda snacks

42. Ask him if he loves Hello Kitty

43. Tell him that his love for Hello Kitty will never be

44. If he thinks you're crazy, start to hit him on the head with an empty bottle of water

45. Ask him why Lijiang is so sturdy

46. Ask him if he lived there

47. Keep on asking him if he's a girl

48. Don't believe him when he says no

49. Tell him that his paintings are fake

50. Tell him to draw with AquaDoodle or use Magic Sand

51. Slip some wasabi in his sauce

52. Ask him if he likes Kimichi

53. If he does, claim that he loves Korea and is just stubborn

54. Tell him that Disney World hates him

55. And every other cute thing

56. Say that Japan wanted to kill him every second of the day

57. Poke his scar

58. Ask if he ever got drunk before going to battle

59. Wonder why he's so skinny and every emperor was fat

60. Dye his clothes hot pink


	3. To Make England Pissed

**60 Ways to Make England pissed**

1. Destroy his mythical creature friends

2. Burn down every ship he owns

3. Give him a pink tutu and force him to walk around Britain with it on

4. If this doesn't work, make him walk around in his waiter suit

5. Give him a horrible haircut

6. Tell him he looks better than Francis

7. Don't forget to mention the part about how his hair is now beautiful

8. Even though it looks horrible

9. Let Francis see the haircut

10. Tell Arthur that he's laughing because he's jealous

11. Keep telling him that until he believes you

12. Tell him that America left because he was being too pushy

13. Ask him if Peter is his kid

14. Say that the mother must be very sad

15. Force him to spend a week with Sealand

16. Say he was the worlds worst pirate

17. Ask if his parents left him here because they hated him

18. If you have homework on the Dino's, ask England

19. Keep emphasizing his age

20. Look around to see if he has a Wooly Mammoth hidden anywhere

21. Force him to read Harry Potter

22. Ask him where Hogwarts is

23. Force him out of Ireland and Scotland, then, tell him he fails at life

24. Hit him in the arm for everytime he swears

25. 10 points if he gets a big bruise

26. Ask him if he's ever watched My Little Pony

27. If he says no, tell him he's a huge liar

28. Take him to the bloodiest Castle in England

29. Put him in the dungeon and yell "THIS IS WHAT YOU DID"

30. Don't let him out for a day

31. Ask him if he talked to any ghosts there

32. Put him in the scariest place on earth (This Castle in Ireland)

33. Tell him to make a pact with the elemental

34. If he disagrees, kick him in the shin

35. 1 million points if you kick higher

36. Tell him to bring his house back together

37. Make sure Finland joins in

38. And Poland

39. Put all the Countries ages in order

40. Mock England for being the oldest of the countries

41. Tell him he fails at life

42. Try to let him not fail at life

43. If that's possible

44. Paint the British flag on him and let him streak across Britain

45. Send him to the bomb shelter

46. Claim that Russia will attack him

47. Mock him for the time France put a barrier around England

48. Sing Liechtenstein's national anthem

49. Force England to change his anthem to sound more cool

50. Change it back since it sounded awful

51. Burn his kitchen down so he can't cook

52. Tell him his cooking is like eating dirt

53. Let him eat Finland's cooking

54. If he complains, tell him it's an acquired taste

55. Make him read stories about him drunk

56. Tape him while he's drunk then put it on YouTube

57. Make him do the Caramelldansen dance

58. It'd be nice if you put it on YouTube

59. Tell him that he has to now take care of Denmark, Norway, and Iceland

60. Make sure to glue things to the ceiling to make him think faeries came


	4. To Annoy South Italy

**60 Ways to Annoy Lovino**

1. Put him in a room with Spain

2. Claim that you heard moaning sounds

3. Tape Lovino's mouth shut when he tries to deny the fact

4. Burn all of Lovino's shirts, forcing him to walk like that around Spain

5. Let Francis attack Lovino while Spain's around

6. Video tape what happens and sell it on Ebay

7. Draw a picture of him on 'iScribble' for Spain

8. Then push Lovino out a window to see if Spain or his brother will catch him

9. If not, then, tell him he's unloved

10. Lock him in a room with girls

11. Check back in after an hour to see what happened

12. Make sure those girls are five year olds

13. Who only care about playing dress up and painting nails with make-up

14. Change all of his underwear to pink hearts

15. Tell him his head looks like a tomato

16. Call him 'tomato' for a month

17. If he gets mad at you for that name, immediately start crying

18. He will have sympathy on you if you're a girl

19. Kick him in the shin after you start crying

20. One billion points if you kick higher more than once

21. Ask him how he got people in his country

22. Tell him that you feel bad for the woman who gave birth to all of them

23. If he says he's a virgin, tell him you believe that as much as his brother is the box fairy

24. Change all his food into Tomato products

25. Tell him Feliciano rules

26. Mention to him that Ludwig raped Feliciano

27. Laugh when Lovino tries to find Ludwig

28. Put a snowman in his yard

29. Cry when it melts and blame Lovino

30. Kick him in the shin (or higher for those bonus points) and have those 5 year olds join in

31. Make sure that you tape him getting beat up by five year olds

32. Make him watch "TAPS - International: Italy Edition"

33. Send him to that chapel

34. Tell him that the ghosts only attack women

35. Pat his back and say "I feel sorry that you have to go there"

36. When he claims he's not a girl, snicker to yourself

37. Tell him that he's not going to fool anyone

38. Ask him if he really eats pasta

39. If he does, say that he really does love his brother

40. Bother him about why he never appears in History

41. If he says he took the name 'Italy' call him a liar

42. Say he looks better with a mustache

43. Tell him the S. Italy mafia sucks

44. Be prepared to get out of the country as soon as possible if you do that

45. Place a fake bomb in his house

46. Laugh when he screams like a little girl

47. Let drunk Antonio loose in his house

48. Gigglesnort when something happens, even if he just says 'hi'

49. Tell Lovino that it's okay if he likes Spain

50. When he denies, hit him in the head repeating #49 over and over again

51. Pull on his hair

52. Kick him WHILE pulling his hair

53. Tell him he's a whimp if that hurts

54. Try to cut his hair, just to see what would happen

55. If you cut his hair, you pants him to see when you cut his hair, if anything falls

56. Tell him he's an outdoor pet and he can't sleep inside

57. Replace all of his drinks with beer or something to get him drunk enough

58. Be sure to lock him in a room with Antonio

59. Laugh when Spain freaks out and asks what happened to Lovino

60. Tell him he has Ebola


End file.
